Body Swap
by cleotheo
Summary: When Dumbledore comes across Harry and Draco arguing, yet again, he decides it's time they learnt to get along. Dumbledore's plan leaves the boys in each other's bodies for the weekend where they both discover a few secrets. Short story.
1. Dumbledore's Plan

**A/N - This is a five part story that is already finished so I will be updating quickly. This story is set in seventh year where Voldemort was defeated at the end of sixth year, without Dumbledore dying and Draco receiving the mark. Harry is one of the main characters in the story, but his romantic attachment has nothing to do with Draco or Hermione, who as always in my stories are a couple.**

* * *

**Dumbledore's Plan.**

Albus Dumbledore was happily strolling along the corridors of Hogwarts, when the sounds of an argument reached his ears. Pausing in the middle of the corridor, he soon pinpointed the noises as coming from a nearby classroom. A bit more concentration revealed the identity of the two voices. One voice belonged to one of Dumbledore's favourite students, Harry Potter, and the second voice belonged to his Slytherin rival, Draco Malfoy.

Sighing at the boy's inability to get along, Dumbledore made his way to the classroom, ready to break up yet another fight between the pair. Dumbledore had hoped that the events of the previous year would have changed things between the pair, but alas their rivalry and hatred for each other was as fierce as ever.

The previous year the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort had been defeated. One of the main reasons the dark wizard was defeated was because one of his most trusted Death Eaters had turned on him and revealed valuable information to The Order of the Phoenix. That Death Eater had been Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, and Dumbledore had hoped that the Malfoy's change of allegiance would mean an end to Draco's rivalry with the Gryffindors, Harry in particular. Unfortunately that hadn't happened and the two seventh year boys sniped and snarled at each other just as much as they had ever done so in the past.

When Dumbledore entered the classroom he found both Harry and Draco had their wands drawn and had them pointed at each other. So far it looked like they hadn't started hurling hexes and curses, for the time being they were making doing with yelling and insulting each other. Dumbledore knew enough about their fights to know that before long Harry would lose his cool and throw a hex at the blond Slytherin. Harry was always the first to cave and resort to using magic as he wasn't as skilled with the verbal insults as his rival, Draco found the verbal sparring easy and was quick enough to come up with fresh insults all the time while Harry struggled with the insults after a while and he just found himself repeating what he had already said.

"What is going on here?" Dumbledore asked, making his presence known to the two teenagers.

"Nothing, Sir." Draco replied, smirking at Harry and putting his wand away. "I was just leaving."

"I don't think so, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said, stopping Draco as he made to walk past the Headmaster and exit the room. "This had gone on long enough. You two will report to my office after dinner, we need to have a serious discussion. Although right now you should be getting along to afternoon classes, the bell will be ringing any second."

As if on cue the bell to signal the end of lunchtime sounded and Dumbledore chased the two boys out of the classroom. Standing in the doorway of the classroom, he watched them scowl at each other before heading off in opposite directions. Shaking his head at the pair, Dumbledore carried on towards his own office.

He now had until after dinner to find a way to make Harry and Draco learn to get along. Dumbledore was convinced that if they gave each other a chance the two boys would like each other, but they had long since made up their minds about each other and Dumbledore wasn't sure how to change that. Shutting himself in his office, Dumbledore settled down for an afternoon of thinking. He was determined that Harry and Draco would learn to get along and he was sure that if he thought hard enough he could find a way to achieve it.

* * *

_000_

* * *

Draco ate his dinner in a mood. Because of bloody Potter he had detention with Dumbledore, meaning he had to cancel his date with his girlfriend. Annoyed that he wouldn't get to see his girlfriend that night, Draco brooded throughout the meal. He was also slightly worried that Dumbledore might do something drastic and strip him of his Head Boy title, if that happened his father would kill him and at the minute Draco wanted to keep his father onside for when he introduced him to his girlfriend.

"What's up with you tonight?" Pansy Parkinson asked from across the table. "You're in a right foul mood."

"Bloody Potter." Draco muttered. "We were arguing at lunch time and Dumbledore caught us. The old fool now wants to see us in his office after dinner."

"Well if he removes the Head Boy title from you, make sure you put in a good word for me." Blaise Zabini joked. However when Draco turned to glare at his friend, he soon backtracked. "Geez, I was only joking."

"I know." Draco sighed. Blaise was the only person who knew how much keeping his father sweet was important to him and as such he knew what a disaster it would be if he was to lose his position as Head Boy.

After finishing off his meal, Draco walked out of The Great Hall alongside his band of Slytherin friends. When they reached the entrance hall his friends headed down to the dungeons while Draco turned and headed up the staircase that would eventually take him to the Headmaster's office. Stepping off the first staircase and heading onto the second, Draco found himself behind Potter and his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

As he stepped onto the stairs Potter and Weasley turned to glare at him, before turning back around and proceeding to whinge about him. Draco merely smirked at the pair as he turned his attention to the remaining third of their trio. Hermione hadn't turned round when her friends had, nor was she joining in on the Malfoy bashing that her friends were indulging in. Draco hadn't expected her to join in with her friends, as unbeknown to the daft duo she hung around they had long since put their differences behind them and these days they were extremely close.

Draco followed the trio, until Potter branched off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Reluctantly Draco headed the same way as Potter and the two teenagers reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office together.

"What now?" Draco asked. He'd only ever visited the Headmaster's office with members of staff so he had no idea what the password was.

"Guess the names of sweets." Harry suggested with a shrug. Every time he had visited the Headmaster's office the password had been sweet related, but he had no idea what it could be at the minute so they were down to guessing.

"You'd think the old fool would have given us the password." Draco muttered as Harry began randomly naming both wizarding and magical sweets.

"Aren't you going to help?" Harry snapped at the blond. So far he had been naming sweets for nearly a minute and the Slytherin had yet to venture a guess.

"I don't eat sweets, so I don't know the names of any." Draco shrugged. The part about not eating sweets was true but the part about not knowing any names was a lie, he was friends with Crabbe and Goyle after all and those two were always scoffing sweets down their greedy necks.

Harry glared at the blond, but carried on randomly naming sweets. After a few more guesses the gargoyle started to open. By this point Harry was rattling names of sweets out so fast that he didn't know what exactly had opened the door. Harry quickly stepped onto the newly revealed stairs and a few seconds later Draco joined him and the two boys made their way to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived at the top of the stairs the door to Dumbledore's office was open and the Headmaster was standing by the doorway.

"Come in, come in." Dumbledore said, waving both teenagers into the room. "Take a seat."

Harry and Draco trooped into the room and settled in two seats in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore tutted quietly as he noticed they had sat as far away from each other as possible and were avoiding looking at the other one. Shaking his head, he trotted over to a nearby tea tray and poured three cups of tea.

"Help yourselves to tea." Dumbledore said, placing the tray on his desk and picking up his own cup.

"That's alright, I've just had a cup with my dinner." Harry said.

"I insist." Dumbledore said, settling into his chair and peering at the two teenagers over the top of his spectacles. "It's a very rare blend, I recommend you both try it."

Dumbledore continued to peer at Harry, until he caved in and picked up a cup of tea. Taking a tentative sip, he nodded enthusiastically before taking a larger gulp.

"Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore said, turning his attention to the blond Slytherin.

Draco was about to object, before he remembered his worry about his Head Boy position. Draco didn't trust Dumbledore at all and he wouldn't put it past the doddering old fool to strip him of his position just because he refused to drink his special tea. Being careful not to spill the liquid, Draco picked up the cup and had a small taste. Immediately liking the unique taste, Draco took a larger drink of the steaming tea.

"We need to discuss the relationship between you two." Dumbledore announced, smirking at the sight of the two teenagers draining their cups of tea within minutes.

"We have no relationship." Draco sneered.

"I know, and that is the problem." Dumbledore sighed. "You two are senior figures within your respective houses and your animosity sets a bad example to everyone else. It's time the pair of you learned to get along."

"No offence, Sir, but that's not going to happen." Harry said. "We don't like each other and that won't change."

"Maybe it will happen if you discover what it's like to be the other person." Dumbledore replied with a smirk. "Which is why you two will be swapping places for the weekend."

"What exactly do you mean, swapping places?" Draco questioned. "I'm not spending the weekend up in Gryffindor Tower."

"You don't have a choice Mr Malfoy, the decision has been made. Starting tomorrow you two will swap places." Dumbledore explained. "And bodies." He added.

"Bodies?" Draco exploded, jumping up and glaring at the headmaster. "You can't give my body to Potter for the weekend. This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Stupid or not, it's going ahead." Dumbledore said, seemingly unaffected by the blond's annoyance. "You've already drank the potion that will swap your consciousness around overnight."

"Are you saying we'll go to bed as ourselves and wake up in each other's bodies?" Harry asked, gawping at the Headmaster. He knew Dumbledore had some madcap schemes at times, but this one really was crazy.

"Exactly." Dumbledore nodded. "Tomorrow and Sunday you will live as each other and hopefully gain some understanding. If you don't then we will carry on doing this every weekend until you can get along better."

"You can't do this." Draco protested. "Surely it's illegal to steal people's bodies and give them to Gryffindors."

"If you really want to protest we can come up with another solution." Dumbledore said. "I can strip you of your Head Boy title and you can spend the rest of the year serving weekend detentions with Professor Snape. Would that be better, Mr Malfoy?"

"No." Draco muttered, slumping back down into his seat. "But I wanted it noted that I think this is a terrible idea."

"Why? What have you got to hide?" Harry smirked at the blond.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Draco replied, with a mischievous grin.

"Good, you're both coming around nicely." Dumbledore beamed at the duo. "Now I've also placed a secrecy charm on the potion, meaning you can't tell anyone what has happened."

"What happens if we try to?" Harry asked.

"You won't be able to speak the words." Dumbledore explained. "Now do you have any more questions?"

"What about Quidditch?" Harry asked, suddenly paling as he realised what was due to take place on Sunday. "It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin on Sunday, you have to postpone the match."

"No, I don't think I will." Dumbledore shrugged, totally unconcerned by the importance of the match. "It looks like you two will be playing for the other team."

"I'm not playing for Gryffindor." Draco huffed.

"You have no choice, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore sighed at the blond's continued hostile behaviour. "You will both play in the places of each other or there will be consequences."

Draco huffed and muttered something under his breath, but he didn't argue any further. Harry also didn't bother to protest anything, once Dumbledore had made up his mind and had given them the potion he hadn't seen the point in arguing as the plan had been set in motion.

"I think that will be all, run along back to your common rooms now." Dumbledore said, dismissing the teenagers with a wave of his hand.

Harry and Draco left Dumbledore's office and headed back down into the main part of the castle. Once they were back in the corridor, Harry turned to head back to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't get very far as Draco grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back towards him.

"We need to set some ground rules Potter. If you're going to spend two days in my body, there are certain things I don't want you doing." Draco said. "First of all keep your hands to yourself, don't go touching what's not yours."

"As if I'd want to touch you." Harry protested. "Just being in your skin will be creepy enough."

"The feeling's mutual, Potter. I'll be having nightmares tonight as I worry about the next few days." Draco sneered. "Anyway, back to my conditions. Secondly, you're not to have sex in my body. Firstly, I only sleep with one particular witch and secondly she has high expectations of my performance and you wouldn't live up to it."

"Don't worry, Malfoy. I won't go around shagging Parkinson." Harry grimaced at the very idea of bedding the annoying Slytherin witch.

"You better not, she's not my girlfriend. Plus Theo might have something to say about that, considering she is his girlfriend." Draco responded.

Harry was momentarily taken aback that the blond Slytherin wasn't bedding the girl everyone thought he was. However he quickly regained his composure and was suddenly eager to get away and return to Gryffindor Tower. If he was spending the next two days down in the dungeons he wanted to enjoy his final night in his own common room, surrounded by his friends.

"I'll stick to your conditions, but I expect you to do the same with my body." Harry said.

"Deal." Draco eagerly agreed. Just the thought of getting frisky in Potter's scrawny body was enough to put him of sex for weeks.

With everything sorted Draco and Harry headed in their separate directions. Draco headed back down to the dungeons to spend a few hours with his friends, while Harry headed to Gryffindor Tower to do the same. Neither of them were looking forward to the coming weekend and both were secretly hoping that Dumbledore had either been lying to them or had messed the potion up and they wouldn't have to live as each other for forty eight hours.


	2. Harry's Saturday

**Harry's Saturday.**

Harry slowly drifted into consciousness on Saturday morning. At first he thought Dumbledore's plan had failed and he was in his own body safely up in Gryffindor Tower, he could hear the snoring of his dorm mates and everything felt the same. However, as soon as he opened his eyes Harry knew Dumbledore's plan had worked. First of all his eyesight was perfect, not the usual blur he experienced before putting on his glasses, and he was immediately hit by the view of green and silver beds and décor.

Sitting up slowly, Harry took in the sight of the Slytherin boy's dorms. The room was square shaped and contained five four poster beds, and while the walls and floor were made of stone the room was surprisingly warm. After examining the room his eyes fell on the other occupants in the room, all of whom still seemed to be asleep. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were just lumps in their respective beds and Harry soon realised the snoring was coming from them. Theo Nott and Blaise Zabini, were also still asleep but they were both visible amid the covers on their bed.

Wondering if he could escape the Slytherin dungeons before anyone woke up, Harry pushed back the covers and hopped out of bed. It wasn't until a blast of cold air hit him that Harry looked down at the body he was occupying and realised that Malfoy was just wearing a pair of black boxers.

"Inconsiderate git." Harry mumbled, heading towards the door he assumed led to the adjoining bathroom. "He probably did it on purpose."

As Harry set about getting washed, he tried to ignore the jealously that was starting to appear inside him. His earlier glance at Malfoy's body revealed a surprisingly good physique and he could just feel how in shape and fit the blond actually was. Studiously ignoring the blond's body, Harry finished in the bathroom and headed back into the bedroom.

"Hey." Blaise greeted with a yawn as Harry re-entered the dorm room.

"Hey." Harry replied, cursing the fact that he hadn't been able to sneak out unnoticed.

"Are we still all heading into Hogsmeade this morning?" Theo asked, hopping out of bed and joining the conversation.

"Of course we are." Blaise replied. "We just need to get those two lumps up." He added, gesturing to the still snoring forms of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shall we?" Theo asked, moving to stand beside one of the beds.

Blaise grinned at his friend and moved to stand beside the other bed. Harry stayed where he was and watched as the two Slytherins pulled the covers off their friends. When that didn't bother the sleeping duo, Theo and Blaise exchanged evil grins before raising their wands. Harry then watched in amusement as Theo and Blaise proceeded to shoot water jets at Crabbe and Goyle, causing the pair to splutter awake.

"What's going on?" Crabbe asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"We're going to Hogsmeade." Blaise said. "Get up and get dressed so we can go for breakfast."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as the two teenagers, leapt out of bed and raced into the bathroom. He'd never seen the duo move so fast, clearly food was the way to get them moving. Blaise and Theo were also laughing at the duo and Harry was struck but how normal the Slytherins seemed so far.

"You're still coming aren't you, Draco?" Theo asked, turning his attention to his friend.

Harry wasn't sure what to say so he merely nodded. Harry wasn't exactly overjoyed with spending the morning with Slytherins, but it sounded like Malfoy was planning on doing just that so he figured he should go along. As he rummaged around Malfoy's things and got dressed, Harry watched the other four boys in the room. The four of them laughed and joked constantly and Harry was quite surprised they didn't seem to treat Malfoy any differently. Harry had always been under the impression that Malfoy was the undisputed top dog in Slytherin, but his friends seemed to treat him exactly the same way they treated their other friends.

Once the boys were all dressed, Harry found himself tagging along after the Slytherins as they headed down into the common room. In the common room, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass were waiting for the boys. Pansy greeted Theo with a kiss and he threw his arm around her shoulders as the group headed for The Great Hall. As he watched Pansy and Theo, Harry wondered why he hadn't noticed their relationship earlier, it was fairly obvious they were a couple. But then again Harry was beginning to realise that when it came to the Slytherins he never really paid that much attention to their actions, like most people he made assumptions based on past events and encounters.

Breakfast was actually quite fun and Harry found himself laughing along with the Slytherins on several occasions. Occasionally his eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor table, wondering how Malfoy was enjoying his experience. However, because it was still quite early he wasn't surprised to find that his friends hadn't made an appearance yet. He and his Gryffindor friends were notoriously late risers on a weekend and more often than not they were the last group down to breakfast.

After breakfast the Slytherins headed back to the dungeons to grab their coats and belongings. They then all headed back upstairs and started the trek down to Hogsmeade. Harry stayed as quiet as he could, only speaking when someone directly spoke to him. A lot of the time he wasn't sure what or who the Slytherins were speaking about and he didn't want anyone to get suspicious of his confusion. Despite not always been up to speed with the conversation, he found himself having fun. So far the Slytherins seemed like a normal group of friends and so far he had never heard any of them badmouthing anyone else.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Daphne asked, falling into step with Harry as the group entered the small wizarding village. "You've been awfully quiet this morning."

"I'm fine, Daphne." Harry replied.

As the witch carried on walking with him, and chattering away, Harry wondered if she was the girl Malfoy had mentioned he regularly slept with. After a while Harry decided she wasn't, she never once acted as though they were anything more than friends. Five minutes later Harry's suspicions were confirmed when Daphne mentioned spending the afternoon with her boyfriend, a Slytherin sixth year whom Harry had never heard of before.

After spending the morning wandering in and out of various shops, and having a good laugh with the boys, Harry and the Slytherins decided to head to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. On their way to the pub, Harry spotted his friends and couldn't help but have a nosey at them even though it looked extremely weird to be watching himself from across the street. Hermione and Ginny Weasley, his secret girlfriend, were walking arm in arm as they chatted happily to each other. Ron and his body, possessed by Malfoy, were walking behind the girls and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Malfoy's expression. Malfoy clearly wasn't having fun and he looked horrified to be stuck with Ron.

After a long lunch, where once again Harry spotted Malfoy in his body as the Gryffindors entered the pub as they were leaving, the Slytherins began their trip back up to Hogwarts. By this point Harry was feeling more at ease with the group and was gradually speaking more and more. Luckily no-one seemed to have spotted he wasn't the real Malfoy, leading him to suspect that when the blond was with his friends he was more like a normal teenager and less like the snarky person he often encountered.

Arriving back in the Common Room, the Slytherins settled themselves around the roaring fire. Crabbe and Goyle occupied themselves by eating the masses of sweets they had bought in Honeydukes and playing exploding snap, while Pansy and Theo snuggled on a chair talking quietly together. Harry was left sitting with Blaise, who produced a wizarding chess set and challenged him to a game. Harry soon realised that Blaise and Malfoy had a running record of their games and currently they were neck and neck with the wins.

"I've probably only got time for a few games." Blaise said as he set up the board a little bit away from the others, giving them a bit more privacy. "I've got a hot date later."

"Nice." Harry nodded. "Anyone I know?"

"Don't ask such stupid questions, Draco." Blaise snorted. "Of course you know her, I'm not about to cheat on my girlfriend."

"Sorry." Harry replied, wondering who Blaise was going out with.

"Although I am getting tired with all this sneaking around." Blaise sighed. "Honestly, I don't know how you've managed it for so long."

Harry wasn't sure how to answer, so he turned his attention to the chess board and made his first move. Luckily Blaise didn't seem to require an answer as he made his move and carried on talking.

"Don't get me wrong, the sex is amazing. It's pretty hot shagging somewhere you shouldn't, but I want more."

"More sex?" Harry asked, looking up in confusion.

"I never say no to more sex." Blaise grinned. "But what I meant is, I want a real relationship. I don't want to have to hide away and sneak around, I want to be able to speak to her when I want and kiss her when I want."

"Then what's stopping you?" Harry asked.

"You know what's stopping me." Blaise replied. "Ginny."

"Ginny Weasley?" Harry squeaked, totally and utterly lost as to what his girlfriend had to do with Blaise sneaking about.

"Not so loud." Blaise hissed, checking around to make sure no-one had heard them. "You know she wants to keep our relationship quiet."

Harry stared at Blaise, feeling his world crumble around him. Harry had been secretly dating Ginny since the middle of last year and now it would appear she was cheating on him with Blaise. Not that Harry was blaming Blaise, as from the way the conversation was heading the Slytherin was just as in the dark as Harry was regarding Ginny's other activates.

"Why is she so eager to keep quiet?" Harry asked, wondering what excuse the redhead had given Blaise to stop him from announcing their relationship. When he had gotten together with Ginny, she had told him that Molly wouldn't let her have a boyfriend and that they would have to date in secret for a while.

"She reckons her family, won't approve." Blaise said, sounding hurt at the idea. "But I don't get why, sure I'm a Slytherin but would they really hold that against me? From everything I've seen her family seem really nice and I think they'll give me a chance, but according to Ginny they won't, so we have to keep quiet."

"That sucks." Harry muttered, not sure if he meant Blaise's situation, his situation or the fact the pair of them looked to have been played for fools.

"Yep." Blaise nodded. "But I've just got to have faith it'll all work out. Just like it hopefully will for you."

"Me?" Harry looked up at the Slytherin in confusion.

"I know you don't want to look too far ahead, but hopefully everything will run smoothly with Lucius over Christmas break. Then in the New Year you won't have to sneak about as much." Blaise said, making the winning move in the chess game. "Do you want another game? I have time."

"Yeah, why not." Harry said, helping the other boy set up the board for a second game.

Throughout the second game, Harry's mind was firmly on what he had discovered. He really didn't hold anything against Blaise, as he was just as clueless as he was, but he knew that once the weekend was over he would tell the Slytherin what the situation was. Harry was as mad as hell at Ginny and knew he had to confront her and he reckoned that Blaise deserved the same opportunity. They had both been played for idiots and it was time Ginny got dumped.

Harry won the second game of chess, and the third, but then Blaise headed off to the dorm to get ready. When Blaise passed through the common room, Harry had to restrain himself from stopping Blaise and telling him the truth. Harry was planning on telling Blaise the truth, but not now when he was stuck in Malfoy's body. Harry would have no explanation as to how Malfoy would know about his relationship with Ginny and he didn't want to create problems in a friendship he reckoned was pretty strong.

Harry was distracted by thoughts of Ginny and Blaise by Theo and Pansy, who suggested they hold a pre Quidditch party that night. Despite himself, Harry found himself getting dragged into the planning and before he knew it he was volunteering to get some food from the kitchens. Harry and the Slytherins spent the rest of the afternoon planning the party and when Blaise returned he was immediately on board and never once mentioned his liaison that afternoon.

By the time the party rolled round, Harry had vowed to forget about Ginny and have a good time. He knew he needed to deal with the redhead when he was back to normal, but for now he was out to have fun. He was also hoping to find out the identity of Malfoy's mystery girlfriend, so far no-one had treated him as though they were a couple and after his talk with Blaise, Harry was beginning to suspect Malfoy was shagging a witch that wasn't a Slytherin. Harry was intrigued by the idea of Malfoy dating outside his house and he was hoping that he could get some information from Blaise about the mystery girl.

Unfortunately for Harry by the time the party wound down and the Slytherin boys stumbled up to bed he was still none the wiser about Malfoy's girlfriend. But he wasn't too disheartened, he still had tomorrow to cope with and maybe with the Quidditch game he would come into contact with more people. Settling down into bed, Harry knew he really shouldn't be so nosey when it came to Malfoy's love life, but it beat worrying about his own.

* * *

**A/N - The next chapter will deal with Draco's Saturday in Harry's body.**


	3. Draco's Saturday

**A/N - I just want to respond to a query about Draco staying in the Slytherin dorms rather than the head dorms. While I do tend to use the head dorm's a lot it just wouldn't work for this story, Draco had to be in the dungeons so Harry could interact with his friends. Plus, I'm fairly sure in the books there was no mention of head dorms (feel free to correct me if I'm wrong as I haven't read the books for years) The first time I read about head dorms was when I started reading fanfiction. Anyway, I hope that clear up any confusion and I hope people enjoy Draco's first day in Harry's body.**

* * *

**Draco's Saturday.**

The minute Draco became aware that he was awake, he knew Dumbledore's mad scheme had worked. Despite the fact he had yet to fully open his eyes he knew the body he was residing in wasn't his own. After bitterly complaining about Dumbledore in his head, Draco opened his eyes, only to find everything was a blur. Sitting up he looked around the room and apart from seeing a blur of red and gold he couldn't make out anything else.

"Damn, Potter's as blind as a bat." Draco muttered, searching the bedside table for the pair of round glasses the Gryffindor wore.

After putting the glasses on, with a bit of quiet grumbling, Draco took a good look around the room that he quickly noticed was circular. Looking around at the beds, he found the other four occupants of the room fast asleep. Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas could barely be seen amidst their blankets, while Seamus Finnegan was sprawled on his back and his blankets were gathered at the foot of the bed. Reluctantly Draco turned his attention to the last bed in the room, where Weasley was lying sprawled on his stomach half out of the covers.

Turning away from the sight, Draco hopped out of bed and headed to what he assumed was the bathroom. Standing in front of one of the bathroom mirrors, Draco studied Potter's body. The Gryffindor was every bit as scrawny as he appeared and Draco wasn't at all impressed with the lack of toning in his rival's body. Turning his attention away from Potter's body, Draco instead tried to tame his wild hair. After about ten minutes, and Potter's hair still being as messy as when he had begun, Draco gave up and stormed out of the bathroom.

As he pulled on some clothes, Draco was relieved that the other boys didn't stir. He was relieved that he didn't have to deal with them just yet, but he couldn't help but wonder when they would emerge from their beds. Now he thought about it he couldn't ever recall seeing Potter and his friends at breakfast on a weekend, clearly they preferred to lie in whereas him and his friends preferred to get up early and make the most of their weekend.

Leaving the dorm room, and the sleeping Gryffindors, Draco made his way down to the common room. Draco stopped in the entrance to the common room, his nose wrinkling at distaste at what he saw. The entire room was far too garish and cosy looking for his tastes, with red and gold seemingly everywhere. Personally Draco preferred the dungeons, where the décor wasn't too dominated by their house colours, green and silver were after all much subtler than the two colours he was confronted with.

After scanning the décor, Draco's eyes fell on a figure sitting by the fire and his face lit up in a smile. He'd been so annoyed with Dumbledore's ridiculous plan that he had failed to take into account that the scheme did have one very big plus, namely Hermione Granger. Unbeknown to anyone, Draco and Hermione had been a couple since the end of fifth year, but they were planning on telling Draco's parents soon, hence his desperation to keep in Lucius's good books. Draco had been so annoyed that they had to cancel their meeting the previous night, that he hadn't realised that now they could spend the entire weekend together.

"Hey, beautiful." Draco called, sauntering over to Hermione.

When Hermione looked up at him in bewilderment, Draco realised his mistake. For a minute there he had totally forgotten he was in Potter's body. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be as good after all, now Draco wasn't sure if would just make things even more difficult on him to be around Hermione and not touch her.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione replied warily. "You were talking to me, weren't you?" She checked, looking around as though she expected someone to be hiding behind her.

"Yes." Draco nodded. "I was just practising my flirting." He said, trying to explain his odd greeting.

"Okay." Hermione replied, looking unsure of the explanation.

"Have you already had breakfast?" Draco questioned, trying to change the subject. "Maybe we should go down and get something to eat, if you haven't already ate."

"We always wait for everyone on a weekend." Hermione answered, throwing a suspicious look in her friend's direction.

"Of course we do." Draco nodded, throwing himself into a seat next to Hermione.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione continued to look at her friend oddly and Draco began to wonder if she would be able to work out what was happening.

"I'm fine." Draco said. "I'm just hungry."

"You're starting to sound like Ron." Hermione tutted, turning back to her book.

Draco's was highly affronted by his girlfriend's accusation, but at least it seemed to distract her from his out of character behaviour. As the couple sat waiting for the other Gryffindors, Draco had to fight not to touch Hermione. She was sitting so close to him that he could smell her perfume and every now and again a curl of hair would fall over her eye and he desperately wanted to lean over and push it back. Luckily Draco restrained himself and eventually Potter's group of friends began trickling downstairs one by one. By this point Draco was starving and he reckoned every single Gryffindor, bar the group Potter was friendly with, had already ate. A quick glance at his watch revealed that his friends would have long since finished their breakfast and were likely already heading down to Hogsmeade.

Once the last member of their group had arrived they set off for breakfast, much to Draco's relief. All the way down to The Great Hall he kept watching Hermione, thinking about how hard it would be to be around her and not forget himself. When they arrived at The Great Hall it was practically empty and the group settled at the top of the Gryffindor table. Draco had tried to wrangle it so he was sitting next to Hermione, but somehow he had ended up sitting opposite her and next to Ginny Weasley.

Throughout breakfast Draco kept thinking Ginny was pressing herself against him, but he brushed the thought off. He knew all about the redhead's secret relationship with Blaise, so he decided he was just imagining things. By the time breakfast was over and nothing else had happened with Ginny, Draco had convinced himself he was just being paranoid.

After breakfast the group headed back up to Gryffindor Tower to gather their belongings, before they began their trek down to Hogsmeade. On the trip to the small wizarding village, Draco was able to avoid getting too close to Ron. Spending the weekend with Weasley was what Draco was dreading the most, but luckily so far he had been able to stay a safe distance from the annoying redhead. Unfortunately for Draco once the group hit Hogsmeade Dean, Seamus and Neville wandered off somewhere. By this point Hermione and Ginny were walking arm in arm and gossiping quietly to each other, meaning Draco was forced to finally interact with Ron.

"You're quiet today." Ron commented as they strolled through Hogsmeade.

Draco made a non-committal sound as he bit down on a scathing remark. Weasley hadn't actually said or done anything to warrant a biting remark but Draco found that the redhead's mere presence annoyed him. Luckily Ron didn't seem to need a reply, as he just began rambling on about Quidditch. Tuning out Weasley's ramblings, Draco wondered if there was any way he could ditch the redhead and get some peace. Ten minutes later, Draco sensed an opportunity to grab a break when Hermione announced she was heading to the bookshop.

"I'll come with you." Draco quickly offered. He knew from what Hermione had told him that her friends never accompanied her to the bookstore, so he was fairly confident he would get a break from Weasley.

"Do you not want to come to Honeydukes with us?" Ginny pouted.

"Nah." Draco shook his head. "I'm quite happy with Hermione."

"We'll meet you outside The Three Broomsticks in fifteen minutes." Ron said, before turning towards the sweet shop. "Come on Gin, I need sweets."

Draco watched the two redheads rushing off to the sweetshop, before he turned to Hermione. "What?" He asked, noticing she was looking at him oddly.

"You never come with me to the bookshop." Hermione answered. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Draco shrugged. "I just thought that maybe I should come with you for once, it's not fair that we always abandon you when you want to visit the bookshop."

Hermione nodded and hummed in a way that could be construed as agreement, but Draco got the impression she still didn't quite believe him.

"Shall we go then?" Draco asked, realising they were still standing in the middle of the street.

Hermione nodded and the pair headed over to the bookshop. Once inside they separated as Hermione wanted to browse the shelves. Draco wandered around the shop, finding several books he vowed to buy when he was back in his own body. As he was browsing, Draco headed towards the back of the shop when he turned into an aisle and walked directly into Hermione. Without thinking, Draco automatically wrapped his arms around Hermione and steadied her. Also without thinking he instinctively pulled her towards him and his hand fell to her backside.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed, hitting him on the chest. "Move your hand, now."

"Sorry." Draco quickly retracted his hand, annoyed that he had touched Hermione in Potter's body.

"What is wrong with you, today?" Hermione asked, stepping away from her friend.

"It was an accident." Draco said, suddenly wondering if Hermione would now think Potter fancied her.

"An accident?" Hermione questioned. "You squeezed my bum, Harry. How is that an accident?"

"I just grabbed you to stop you from falling." Draco protested. "It's not my fault my hand ended up on your bum."

"You didn't have to have a feel, though." Hermione retorted.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Draco smirked. "You've got a very nice behind."

"Thank you, but I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off it." Hermione replied, trying her hardest not to blush.

"Okay." Draco replied. "Should we be going now?"

"Yes, I just need to pay for these couple of books." Hermione said, as she headed to pay.

Draco hovered around as Hermione paid, before the pair made their way to The Three Broomsticks. When they arrived outside the pub the two Weasley's were already waiting for them, Ron complaining that he was hungry. As they entered the pub, they encountered the group of Slytherins. Draco was rather put out to notice that Potter seemed quite at ease in his body and looked to be having fun.

After the Slytherins had left, Draco and the Gryffindor's settled at a table. Dean, Seamus and Neville were joining them for lunch so Draco was able to sit as far away from Weasley as possible. Like breakfast, Draco found himself next to Ginny, and like at breakfast he got the impression she was pressing herself against him. After they had ordered and were waiting for food, Draco excused himself and headed to the bathroom.

After spending a few minutes in the bathroom, trying to convince himself he was imaging things with Ginny, Draco emerged and ran directly into the redhead in question. Before he had a chance to react, he found himself being pushed against the wall and Ginny pounced on him, pressing her lips against his as her hands groped around his trousers. Draco was initially taken aback by the redhead's actions, but he soon managed to push her off him.

"What the hell was that?" Draco demanded.

Draco was shocked that Ginny had practically forced herself on him, but he was also angry at her actions. As far as he knew she was going out with Blaise, so what was she doing groping Potter in dark corners?

"You're not still mad at me are you?" Ginny pouted.

"Why would I be mad?" Draco asked, trying to get a better understanding of what was happening.

"I know you're upset because we can't tell anyone." Ginny said. "But my mum would go mad at me. I've already explained that she won't like us being together, she thinks I'm too young for a serious boyfriend."

Draco scowled at the redhead but didn't respond to her answer, instead he changed the subject. "We should be getting back before the others realise we're both missing."

Heading back to the others, Draco tried to keep as far away from Ginny as possible. He just wanted to get away from the redhead and digest what he had just discovered. From the sounds of things Ginny was playing both Blaise and Potter, giving them both phony reasons as to why their relationships had to be secret.

After lunch the Gryffindors wandered around Hogsmeade some more before they headed back up to school. Practically as soon as they entered the Gryffindor common room, Ginny disappeared and Draco weas pretty certain she was sneaking off to see Blaise. As the Gryffindors settled down around the fire, Draco settled on a sofa and watched the flames as he thought about what he would tell his friend. He was under no illusions that he had to tell Blaise the truth about Ginny, but he was dreading it as he was pretty certain that his friend had fallen quite heavily for the girl he was secretly dating.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked, settling down on the sofa next to him.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Draco replied distractedly.

"Is it about what happened in Hogsmeade?" Hermione questioned.

Draco looked up at Hermione, wondering how she knew what he was thinking about. As far as he knew there was no way she could know what had happened with Ginny.

"I don't want it to make things weird between us." Hermione continued, causing Draco to realise she was actually talking about what had happened between them. "It won't will it?"

"No, it won't." Draco reassured Hermione, knowing that in a few days everything would be back to normal and Potter wouldn't have any idea his hand had been on Hermione's backside.

"Good." Hermione breathed an obvious sigh of relief before smiling at her friend. "I was beginning to think you fancied me."

Draco chuckled at Hermione's words, she'd gotten it spot on with his feelings. As much as he had tried to control himself, his feelings for her had oozed through and now she thought that her best friend fancied her. Brushing off Hermione's worries, he settled down to chat to her. He knew he would have to work out how to deal with the Blaise situation, but he couldn't do anything right now so he might as well enjoy the time he could spend with Hermione, even if he had to be careful not to be too overfriendly with the brunette witch.


	4. Sunday

**Sunday.**

After waking up early on Sunday morning and going down to breakfast alone, Draco decided to take a walk in the grounds. Apart from what he had discovered about Ginny, Draco hadn't found the previous day too bad but he was more concerned by the upcoming day. After lunch it was the Quidditch match and Draco just didn't think he would be able to play for Gryffindor, especially against Slytherin.

As Draco headed down to The Black Lake, he spotted himself standing by the waterside. As he approached Potter, Draco contemplated how weird it was to see yourself walking around the place. Looking at your reflection in the mirror really didn't prepare you to come face to face with yourself.

"Potter." Draco greeted, coming to a stop next to his body. It felt incredibly odd to be addressing his rival while he was residing in his body.

"Malfoy." Harry nodded, turning to look at the new arrival.

It was only when he turned round and faced his own body that Harry realised that Malfoy was taller than him. He'd never really noticed it before, but it was fairly obvious now he was looking down at himself.

"What are you doing out here?" Draco asked. "Worried, about the match this afternoon?"

"I'm not worried." Harry retorted, not willing to discuss the real reason he was up and out so early. The problem with Ginny was weighing heavily on his mind but he was trying not to think too much about her. "But I'm not exactly looking forward to it."

"Me either." Draco agreed. "I can't believe Dumbledore wouldn't postpone the match. I mean would it have killed him to put it back one week."

"I know, it's so unfair making us play against our houses." Harry grumbled.

"Well he might be making us line up against our houses, but that doesn't mean we have to play for the other team." Draco smirked as he suddenly decided on his tactics for the match.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion. "Of course we have to play for the other team."

"No, we don't. I may have to put on your uniform and head into the match as you, but that's all I'm doing. There's no way on earth I'm catching that snitch."

"But if we don't catch the snitch, the game will go on forever." Harry protested.

"Then you catch it." Draco retorted. "I'm not helping Gryffindor win, even if I have to stay up there all day."

"Well I'm not helping Slytherin win." Harry sneered, crossing his arms definitely and turning to stare at the lake in front of them.

"Looks like we're in for a long match." Draco chuckled. "See you later, Potter."

Turning and leaving his body, Draco headed back inside the castle. Now he had a plan for the Quidditch match he couldn't wait for it to begin. Even better, now he had told Potter the plan he knew the Gryffindor wouldn't be able to resist trying the same tactics, which meant all Draco had to do was goad Potter into grabbing the snitch. Draco had watched Potter play Quidditch since first year and he had concluded that the Gryffindors talent was very much instinctual, he wouldn't be able to resist grabbing the snitch if he saw it and more than likely he would have it in his hand before he realised what was happening. Draco on the other hand was more than confident that even if the little golden ball was hovering within touching distance that he would be able to resist the lure of catching it.

* * *

_000_

* * *

Hermione settled into the Gryffindor stands to watch the match. Normally Hermione brought a book to the matches, but not when Gryffindor were playing Slytherin. When Slytherin were playing, Hermione liked to watch her boyfriend flying around in his very sexy uniform. Whenever Slytherin were playing anyone else she always had Harry and Ron sitting with her, meaning she couldn't focus on the blond seeker in green, but whenever Slytherin played Gryffindor she was free to pay attention to whoever she chose to.

Hermione watched as the two teams strode out and took to the skies. While the two teams gathered for a last minute team talk, Hermione began anticipating what would happen at the end of the match. Because her date with Draco had been cancelled on Friday night she had decided to give her boyfriend a little after match treat. Underneath her robes she was wearing her skimpiest green and silver lingerie and she had asked Blaise to make sure the Slytherin team left the dressing rooms quickly after the match.

Turning her attention back to the pitch, she watched as the two teams took their places. When Madam Hooch blew the whistle and released the snitch, Hermione's eyes immediately went to her boyfriend. Draco and Harry had both risen into the air at speed, before Harry stopped and began slowly flying circles around Draco. After a minute or so Draco stopped and the two seekers looked to be having a conversation.

"What is going on?" Neville asked from beside Hermione. He was also watching the bickering seekers, as were most of the stadium.

"I have no idea." Hermione replied, continuing to watch her boyfriend and best friend.

Every now and again the two boys would fly around a bit, but they continued to stick close together and neither of them seemed bothered with searching for the snitch. Hermione watched the action closely, trying to work out what was bothering her about the entire thing. There was something just not quite right with what she was witnessing, but at the minute she couldn't put her finger on it. She did wonder if it had anything to do with Harry's strange behaviour the previous day but she couldn't understand why Harry's oddness should affect the way he played Quidditch. And even if Harry's behaviour was connected, that still didn't explain why Draco was acting oddly.

"Are either of them going to look for the snitch?" Seamus huffed. "I've seen it three times already."

"At this rate, we might have to wait until its right under their noses." Hermione responded.

As it turned out Hermione's prediction had been right, and it was the presence of the snitch right beside the two seekers that finally prompted some action. By this time the match had been going on for over two hours and a large section of the crowd had left. Harry and Draco had also both been reprimanded by their teammates and both boys had suffered boos from the crowd.

Hermione herself had being contemplating leaving when the snitch appeared right next to the two seekers. The whole crowd fell silent and watched as the two boys looked to be arguing over something. The arguing continued for a few more minutes, until slowly Harry reached out his hand for the golden ball. However he was moving so slowly that Draco's hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the snitch from under his nose.

"Malfoy catches the snitch, Slytherin win." The commentator announced.

Slytherins win was met by cheers from the green and silver half of the crowd and groans from the red and gold half. Hermione however kept her eyes on the two seekers, and witnessed something very strange. Draco looked devastated to have caught the snitch while Harry had a huge smile on his face. Hermione pondered their reactions as a bizarre thought entered her mind.

Hermione continued to mull over the events of the Quidditch match and the previous day, as the players returned to the ground. Hermione watched as the Slytherins surrounded a desolate looking Draco while a jubilant looking Harry trudged after his disappointed teammates. Deciding it was time to test her little theory, Hermione made her way to the changing rooms. Hanging around in the shadows she watched as the Slytherins emerged and headed back to the castle, no doubt eager to celebrate their victory.

Once Blaise had emerged, and nodded to her indicating Draco was alone, Hermione snuck forward and entered the changing rooms. Upon entering the room she found Draco sitting on a bench with his head in his hands, and much to her pleasure he was still wearing his uniform.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" She asked, announcing her presence. "You've just won after all."

Harry's head shot up at the sound of his best friend's voice. He was totally confused as to why Hermione was in the Slytherin changing rooms or why she was speaking to Malfoy as though they were friends.

"Maybe I can cheer you up." Hermione smiled, slowly walking towards her boyfriend.

Harry was still confused as Hermione stalked towards him. When she then pushed him to sit upright and straddled his lap, Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Surely Malfoy's secret girlfriend wasn't Hermione, although it would explain why they were sneaking about.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, rolling her hips against Draco's lap.

Harry couldn't help but moan as Hermione ground herself against him and he was mortified to realise that Malfoy's body was starting to respond to her actions. "Nothing." He managed to mutter, as he tried to work out how to get Hermione off his lap.

"Good." Hermione smiled before bending down and connecting her lips with her boyfriends.

Harry found himself responding to the kiss at first, but then he came to his senses and ended it. Lifting Hermione off his lap, he jumped up and backed away from her.

"What on earth is wrong with you?" Hermione asked. Draco's response had all but confirmed her suspicions but she still wanted an explanation. "Why is everyone so weird this weekend?"

"What do you mean, everyone's being weird?" Harry asked, wondering what Malfoy had done.

"Well you've just rejected me, which you never do. And then Harry spent all day yesterday flirting with me and touching me."

"He did what?" Harry exclaimed. It was now very clear that Hermione and Malfoy were involved, although it was also clear that Malfoy had forgotten himself the previous day.

"Jealous are you?" Hermione questioned. Knowing without a doubt that her boyfriend would be ranting and raving by now and most likely threatening to hex Harry's bits.

"No." Harry replied. "I'm just shocked."

"That makes two of us." Hermione responded. "I was very shocked when he felt me up in the middle of Hogsmeade."

Harry looked at Hermione in surprise, before sinking down on a nearby bench. When this was over he was going to kill Malfoy for touching Hermione while in his body. It was bad enough he touched her anyway, but he shouldn't be doing it in someone else's body.

"Well if you're not interested in sex, I'll be going." Hermione sighed, heading to the door. "Bye, Harry." She called over her shoulder.

"Bye, Hermione." Harry called absently, his mind still firmly on Malfoy and what an idiot he had been.

It was only a minute later when it hit Harry what Hermione had said. Looking up he found Hermione standing by the door, watching him closely.

"I was right then." Hermione said, approaching Harry and sitting down on a bench nearby. "You are Harry."

"How did you know?" Harry asked, surprised he could ask the question. Maybe Dumbledore's spell prevented them from telling anyone but it didn't count if someone guessed.

"Like I said, Harry was acting weird yesterday. And now Draco doesn't want sex, which never happens." Hermione explained. "Then there was that bizarre Quidditch match I've just watched. Neither of you wanted to catch the snitch and when you did catch it you looked so devastated, while Harry looked so pleased."

"I still can't believe you figured it out." Harry said, impressed with Hermione's brains.

"I wouldn't have been able to if you weren't my best friend and Draco wasn't my boyfriend. I was able to do it, because I know you both so well." Hermione said. "So why are you in each other's bodies? I'm assuming this has something to do with your detention with Dumbledore on Friday."

"Yeah, he reckoned a few days in each other's lives would help us see we're not that different." Harry explained.

"Has it worked?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe." Harry shrugged. "The Slytherins are actually pretty cool, so I'm guessing Malfoy isn't as big of a git as I thought he was."

"He's not." Hermione smiled. "If you gave him a chance you'll probably like him."

"Speaking of liking Malfoy, how long have you been shagging him?" Harry asked.

"Harry, that's a very personal question." Hermione tutted. "I'm not answering that question specifically but I will tell you we've been together since the end of fifth year."

"Is it serious?" Harry asked, after Hermione had briefly told him how she had ended up with Malfoy.

"Yes, I'm going to the Manor over Christmas to meet his parents." Hermione replied. "Hopefully after we tell Lucius, we won't have to hide anymore."

"That must be nice." Harry said quietly, his mind falling back to Ginny. He'd once thought that when they told Molly their relationship would be out in the open but he now knew Ginny had just been fobbing him off so she could bed Blaise as well as him.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to talk about it now, maybe we can talk after I'm back to normal." Harry said. "Right now, I think I should be heading back to the dungeons."

"I should be going back to Gryffindor Tower." Hermione said, standing up. "When will you and Draco be back to normal?"

"Dumbledore said the potion will wear off tonight. When we wake up tomorrow we'll be back to normal."

"Okay, I'll speak to you then." Hermione smiled, before leaving the changing rooms and heading back to the castle.

Hermione had a feeling that something had upset Harry while he had been in Draco's body and she wanted to have a good talk with her friend and check he was alright. Hermione was pretty sure he wasn't upset about her relationship with Draco, in fact he seemed to take that pretty much in his stride. Whatever it was that was bothering him, Hermione was sure she would find out when he was back to normal, after all it had been weird talking to Harry but hearing Draco's voice and seeing Draco's body. Once everything had settled down she could talk to Harry when he was back to being Harry.

When she arrived back in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione wasn't surprised to find the atmosphere subdued. After a loss in Quidditch the entire tower went into a flunk, much to her annoyance. Even after nearly seven years in the wizarding world, Hermione couldn't understand why Quidditch was such a big deal.

"Where's Harry?" She asked, scanning the common room and finding no sign of the raven haired wizard that her boyfriends' consciousness was currently residing in.

"He went for a walk." Ron muttered. "Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with him, he's practically giddy that Slytherin won."

Hermione couldn't help but smile softly, knowing exactly why Harry appeared so giddy. After telling her friends she was off to find Harry, Hermione left the Tower and headed down to The Black Lake. She was guessing since it was Draco in Harry's body he would go to his favourite place on the grounds. Sure enough when she approached the lake she found Harry's body sitting beside the water, occasionally throwing the odd stone into it.

"Can I sit?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned and smiled at his girlfriend, although he was careful not to look too enthusiastic when she settled herself down next to him.

"Quidditch was interesting toady." Hermione commented, watching as a grin that was pure Draco settled on Harry's face. Hermione was shocked that she hadn't spotted what was happening sooner, now she knew the truth everything was so obvious.

"It was, wasn't it?" Draco grinned.

"Mind you, I did think you made a very bad job of the acting." Hermione said. "I'm not really sure how the whole school didn't pick up on what was happening."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked. He was beginning to wonder if he had been right and Hermione had somehow managed to work out what was going on, although with Dumbledore's secrecy spell he wasn't sure if he would be able to confirm her suspicions if she did ask him directly what was happening.

"I mean, the fact that you're Draco and Harry is in your body." Hermione announced. She was slightly disappointed that Draco didn't look too surprised that she knew.

"How did you figure it out?" Draco asked.

"Your behaviour yesterday was very un Harry like." Hermione chuckled, remembering the flirting and the touching that really should have told her immediately she was dealing with her boyfriend not her friend. "Then we had that bizarre Quidditch match, but the real turning point was when I tried to seduce my boyfriend and he wasn't interested."

"What do you mean you tried to seduce me?" Draco growled. "Potter better not have touched you, or I'll kill him."

"Relax, he didn't do anything." Hermione chuckled, deciding not to tell her boyfriend that while Harry may not have touched her, Draco's body definitely responded to her and liked what she was doing.

"He better not have, I gave him strict instructions not to do anything sexual with my body." Draco muttered.

"I'm sure Harry has no interest in doing anything with your body." Hermione retorted. "Although I'm very disappointed, I was planning on doing all sorts of naughty things with you in the changing rooms."

"Like what?" Draco asked, cursing Dumbledore for making him switch bodies with Potter and miss out on an afternoon of sex with his girlfriend.

"You'll just have to wait until the next match now." Hermione replied. "I'll pay you a visit then and treat you to what I had in store for this afternoon."

"Why wait?" Draco questioned. "Now you know who I really am, I'm right here. Granted Potter's body is not as good as mine but I'm sure I can work it just fine."

"Eew." Hermione wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I'm not shagging you when you're in my best friend's body, that's just wrong."

"I suppose it would be a bit gross." Draco said, contemplating what he had just suggested. "In fact it would be horrible. Even though it's me inside here, it would still be Potter's body touching you, his hands feeling you."

"You didn't object to his hands feeling me up yesterday." Hermione interrupted Draco's speech, knowing he would ramble on for ages if she didn't stop him.

"That was instinct." Draco argued. "You were there, so my instinct was to grab a feel."

"You're so romantic." Hermione joked, rolling her eyes.

"I can be, when I want." Draco said, leaning forward and brushing Hermione's hair out of her face.

Before Hermione could react Draco leant forward and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione hesitantly kissed back, before pulling away and grimacing. When she had kissed Draco's body earlier everything had felt the same, even though by that point she was fairly certain it was Harry inside her boyfriend. However this kiss felt all wrong and Hermione was very aware that she had just kissed her best friend, even if he was being controlled by her boyfriend.

"Never do that again." Hermione demanded. "It was so weird."

"Was it really that different?" Draco asked. From his side the kiss felt slightly different but all in all he was kissing Hermione, so he didn't really care that it was different.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. "It was just strange. You can kiss me all you like as yourself, but never as Harry."

"That's not going to be a problem after tomorrow." Draco replied. "We'll not be doing this again."

"Good." Hermione replied. "It's all very strange. First I was talking to my best friend but hearing and seeing my boyfriend and now I'm talking to my boyfriend but hearing and seeing my best friend. It's enough to make a girl's head spin."

"Maybe we should head back indoors then." Draco suggested. "I'm sure I can cope with a few more hours of playing Potter."

"Okay, but you have to act more devastated by losing the Quidditch match." Hermione said.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Draco said, standing up and helping Hermione to her feet.

Hermione shook her head as they headed back into the castle. She wasn't sure if Draco could manage to act devastated over the loss but she was confident he could behave long enough so that no-one found out the truth. After all he had spent nearly two days posing as Harry and no-one had spotted anything suspicious about his behaviour. Then again Harry had spent the same amount of time being Draco and again no-one had gotten suspicious. Maybe Dumbledore was right after all and the two boys were more alike than they knew.


	5. The Aftermath

**The Aftermath.**

Monday morning found a relieved Draco and Harry waking up in their own bodies. Both boys were thrilled to be back to normal, and both of them reluctantly admitted that maybe they had misjudged each other. After getting to know Draco's friends and witnessing how they treated the blond, Harry had realised that under the Slytherins cold façade he seemed to be a perfectly normal teenager. Draco meanwhile had discovered new found respect for Harry, especially due to the fact he could spend time with Weasley and not punch him.

After revelling in the fact they were back to normal Draco and Harry headed to breakfast with their friends. As the two groups arrived practically together, Draco and Harry shared a friendly nod before they proceeded to their tables. While most of their friends had been oblivious to the exchange, Hermione had noticed everything. She'd already spoken with Harry and planned to meet him at lunchtime to talk about what was bothering him, while she wanted to discuss with him what he had discovered about her and Draco. She also wanted to speak to Draco and she was hoping her boyfriend and best friend would be able to get along from now on.

Halfway through breakfast Draco and Harry both received a message from Dumbledore, asking them to go to his office after breakfast. After they had ate both boys found themselves heading in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Similarly to when they had visited Dumbledore on Friday night the boys didn't really speak to each other, but the tense atmosphere that was normally present between them had vanished. When the boys reached the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, they found it open and Dumbledore was waiting for them on the stairs that led up to his office.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore greeted, ushering the boys into his office and into seats. "I trust you both had an illuminating weekend."

"That's one word for it." Harry muttered. He had discovered an awful lot in the past forty eight hours and he was still trying to process it all.

"Well, I'm hoping we won't have to do that again. I trust after your experiences, you can both admit that you don't really know each other at all and as such, really shouldn't judge one another." Dumbledore peered at the two boys, wondering if they had in fact learnt anything from the experience. "Mr Malfoy, will we be having any more problems from you?"

"No, sir." Draco replied.

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore turned his attention to the Gryffindor.

"No, I'll not be involved in any more arguing or fighting." Harry replied.

"Good." Dumbledore beamed at the two boys. "Now you better run along to your first lesson, I don't want you to be late."

With Dumbledore's dismissal the boys headed back out of his office. Since they were both going to the same first lesson they walked together down to the dungeons, where they took Potions.

"Do you think we can talk at lunchtime?" Draco asked as they walked down to their first lesson. After what he had discovered about Ginny, he felt Potter had a right to know what was going on with his cheating girlfriend.

"I'm meeting Hermione in the library, but feel free to join us." Harry replied. He was pleased that Draco suggested meeting up because he had planned to ask the blond's advice on what to do about Blaise.

"I will." Draco nodded. "Thanks, Potter."

"It's fine. I'm guessing I'll have to get used to you now you're with Hermione."

"About that, I would appreciate it if you told no-one." Draco stopped Harry in the corridor and checked no-one was around to listen to them.

"You're not ashamed of her, are you?" Harry questioned, suddenly feeling very protective of his best friend.

"No." Draco exclaimed, shocked by the accusation. "But I need to handle my father carefully as I'm not sure what he'll think of Hermione. I just think he'll be easier to talk around if we're the ones to tell him."

"You don't want him hearing anything via rumours." Harry said, understanding the need for secrecy.

"Exactly." Draco nodded. "So it would be great, if you can keep quiet for a bit longer."

"Of course, I won't tell a soul." Harry reassured the blond. "Now come on if we don't hurry we'll be late for potions."

Both boys shared a horrified look and took of sprinting down the corridors. Both of them knew from experience that Professor Snape detested tardiness and loved nothing more than docking house points from any latecomers. Even Draco wasn't safe as a Slytherin as Snape treated all late comers with the same punishment, the only difference was he would likely only take a few points from Draco where he would take a pile from Harry.

"Come on Potter, get a move on." Draco called over his shoulder as they entered the dungeons and he realised Harry had dropped behind him slightly.

Harry put on a burst of speed and caught up with the blond. Together the two teens tumbled into potions, luckily arriving a minute or so before Snape strode into the room. Taking their seats the two boys were relieved their small chat hadn't resulted in them losing house points from Snape.

* * *

_000_

* * *

By the time Draco arrived in the library, Harry and Hermione were already settled down at a table near the back of the library. When Draco slid into a chair next to Hermione and greeted the Gryffindor duo, his girlfriend didn't seem surprised to see him so he figured that Potter had told her to expect him.

"I hope we're not here to have an argument." Hermione said to the pair of boys. "I was hoping this weekend would be the start of a friendship between you two."

"Don't get too carried away, Hermione." Draco chuckled, although he suspected he could actually learn to get along with Harry. His time with the Gryffindors had been illuminating and apart from Weasley, who still annoyed him just by being himself, Draco had actually liked the others, well apart from the cheating slapper Ginny. "Although I will admit, I have a new found respect for Potter. Anyone who can spend as much time as he does with Weasley and not kill him is a better person than me. Honestly, does he talk about anything other than Quidditch and food?"

"Occasionally." Harry laughed. "I also have to admit that you're not as bad as I thought. Your friends are pretty cool, plus you can't be all bad if Hermione is with you."

"I'm pleased you think so much of my judgement." Hermione said. "So if you're not here to argue, why have you arranged to meet up?"

"Malfoy asked for the meeting." Harry replied. "Although I did want to talk to him as well."

"What I've got to say is pretty personal, do you want Hermione hearing it?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine with Hermione being here, as long as you're not going to tell her things about my body or stuff like that. I don't want you bragging that you're bigger than me."

"I think you're the one, that's just told her that." Draco chuckled while Harry blushed as he realised his mistake. "What I have to say, involves your love life."

"I think I know what you're talking about." Harry sighed, turning more serious as he realised that the time had come to discuss Ginny and her cheating. "While I was in your body I discovered something about Blaise."

"I'm sorry, Potter." Draco said, sounding genuinely sympathetic. "But I want you to know that Blaise didn't know about you, if he had he would never had gone there."

"What am I missing? What's going on?" Hermione asked, puzzled by the mysterious conversation.

"Since last year, I've been secretly dating Ginny." Harry explained, filling Hermione in on what had been happening. "She wanted me to keep it a secret, because she claimed that Molly wouldn't approve of her having a serious boyfriend."

"Of course Molly would approve." Hermione tutted. "She adores you and wouldn't mind if you were dating Ginny."

"Mrs Weasley wasn't the real reason she wanted Potter to stay quiet." Draco said, joining in with the explanation. "Also since last year, Blaise has been secretly dating Ginny. She was telling him that they had to keep it a secret because her family wouldn't approve."

"Oh my god, she was playing you both." Hermione gasped in shock. "Oh, Harry, did you find this out over the weekend? I'm so sorry."

Hermione jumped up and moved to the other side of the table, where she proceeded to give Harry a hug. Harry was her best friend and she felt awful for the way he had been hurt, she was also as mad as hell at Ginny and couldn't wait to give the witch a piece of her mind. Harry gratefully accepted the hug, before composing himself and carrying on with the conversation.

"This is actually exactly what I wanted to talk to you about." Harry said to Draco. "Obviously I'm going to end things with Ginny, but I thought Blaise should know. I just wanted your advice on whether I should tell him or not, you're his friend so you would know whether he would want to know."

"We have to tell him." Draco replied. "I know it's going to hurt him, but I can't stand by and watch him be used like that."

"Do you have any ideas how to do it?" Harry asked. "Over the weekend I've come to quite like him, and I would rather he didn't hate me."

"Why don't you tell him, together?" Hermione suggested. "That way Harry can provide the details regarding Ginny and Draco can vouch that Ginny was using both boys and no-one is to blame but her."

"That's a good idea." Draco said, smiling gratefully at his girlfriend. "What do you think Potter? Do you fancy meeting me after dinner and we can talk to Blaise together?"

"Sure, where do you want to meet?"

As Harry and Draco spent the next half hour or so planning their talk with Blaise, Hermione watched the pair in wonderment. She could hardly believe that one weekend in each other's bodies could have such an effect. A week ago that pair wouldn't be seen dead sitting at the same table, now they were sitting together and quite happily chatting away to each other. Hermione just wished their bonding had come from something better than Harry and Blaise being used by Ginny.

* * *

_000_

* * *

After dinner on Monday night, Hermione was sitting curled up by the fire, supposedly reading her book. Hermione had originally started out reading the book, but as time had passed she began wondering how Draco and Harry were getting along with Blaise. After dinner Harry had went off to meet her boyfriend and she hadn't seen him since.

"Hermione, do you know where Harry is?" Ron asked, wandering into the common room from the boys' dorms and sitting down on the sofa next to Ginny, who was doing her homework.

"He said he had something to do." Hermione replied, not wanting to reveal too much with Ginny sitting nearby. She was already finding it hard enough to control her animosity towards the redhead, and she didn't want to talk about Harry in case she couldn't control herself and snapped at Ginny.

Before Ron had time to question Hermione any further the common room door opened and Harry appeared. Ron began to greet his friend, but the words died on his lips when he spotted Blaise following Harry into the common room.

"What's he doing here?" Ron asked, shooting dirty looks Blaise's way. "Why are you bringing Slytherins up to the dorm, Harry?"

"Why don't you ask your sister." Harry replied. "She's a lot closer to Blaise than I am."

By this point Ginny had shut her homework book and was looking at her two lovers warily. The second she spotted Blaise she sensed trouble was brewing and from Harry's words it appeared her lies were about to come crashing down around her.

"What's he talking about, Ginny?" Ron asked, turning to his sister.

"I think there's being some sort of mix-up." Ginny muttered, trying to play for time. She had no idea how she was going to get out of this mess, but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"There's no mix-up." Harry snorted. "You see Ron, since last year Ginny and I have been secretly dating."

"That's great, mate." Ron beamed, thrilled that his sister and best friend were together.

"I thought so, until this last weekend when I discovered I wasn't her only boyfriend." Harry said, causing gasps to be heard around the Gryffindor common room.

By now everyone was watching the confrontation. While some people were subtly listening in there were others that were openly gaping at the scene. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that by the following day the entire school would have heard about what was currently happening up in Gryffindor Tower.

"Ginny, how could you?" Ron scolded his sister, outraged that she would treat Harry so badly. "And who is this bloke you've been cheating on Harry with?"

"That would be me." Blaise said, speaking up from the first time since entering the room. "Like Potter I was under the illusion we were a couple and that I was her boyfriend."

"So we've just come here to dump you." Harry said to Ginny, who was looking increasingly embarrassed and guilty over her actions.

"Both of us." Blaise added, standing shoulder to shoulder with his Gryffindor classmate. "We want nothing to do with you."

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered, tears starting to fall down her face. "I never meant to hurt either of you."

"What did you expect would happen, Ginny?" Harry asked bitterly. "That you would date both of us before deciding which one you preferred?"

"Or is there more?" Blaise questioned. "Do you have a boyfriend in every house?"

"No, it's just you two." Ginny protested, not wanting everyone to think she was a complete slapper with four boyfriends.

"That doesn't make it any better, Gin." Ron retorted in disgust. "What you did to Harry and Zabini was horrible."

"I'm sorry." Ginny sobbed one final time, before turning and fleeing up the stairs to the girls dormitories.

"Okay, the show's over now." Harry said, addressing the rest of the common room. "You can all get back on with what you were doing."

Slowly the attention drifted away from the spectacle that had just taken place. Ron slumped back onto the sofa, shocked by what had happened while Harry perched on the arm of Hermione's chair. Hermione took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed it comfortingly as she turned to Blaise.

"I'm so sorry, Blaise. Are you alright?" She asked. Since she had been with Draco she had gotten to know the Slytherin and considered him a friend.

"I'm fine." Blaise sighed, sounding anything but fine. "I think I'm going to be off now, Draco's waiting for me back down in the dungeons."

"Tell him, thanks." Harry said to Blaise. "I appreciated his help in the matter."

"How did Malfoy help?" Ron asked, once Blaise had left the common room.

Harry moved onto the sofa next to Ron and began to tell him about his weekend in the Slytherins body, although he did leave out his discoveries regarding Hermione. Ron was amazed by the whole thing and before long the two boys were laughing loudly as Harry told Ron tales about his weekend as a Slytherin, and Ron recounted the odd behaviour of what he had thought was Harry.

Watching her friends, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She noticed that Harry was making sure Ron realised what the Slytherins were really like and making sure the redhead knew that they had judged them harshly. Hermione was hoping that with Harry's help that Ron might not react too badly when he discovered her relationship with Draco, although before she could worry about Ron she had to face Draco's parents and try to win them round. Hopefully though that would work out fine and in the New Year everything would be out in the open and she and Draco wouldn't have to hide anymore.

**The End.**


End file.
